Support is requested for continuation of the Training Program in Cancer Biology at the University of California, Irvine. This program, administered by the UCI Cancer Research Institute, is entering its 32nd year and is a broad-based training program in basic cancer-related research, encompassing faculty from the School of Biological Sciences, basic and clinical departments in the College of Medicine, and the department of Chemistry in the School of Physical Sciences. There are thirty-eight training faculty;support for six postdoctorals and four predoctorals is requested. Faculty research concentrations are in cell transformation and carcinogenesis;growth factors and cell signaling;cancer genetics;and experimental therapeutics. Predoctoral students are recruited through the joint graduate program in Molecular Biology, Genetics and Biochemsitry and the department of Chemistry. Predoctorals are typically supported for three years, and postdoctorals for two years. Trainees typically take research positions in academia, research institutions, or industry following their training. Features of this training program include (in addition to laboratory research) training grant courses ("Clinical Cancer for Basic Scientists", "Cancer Biology parts A and B", "Cancer Biology Journal Club", "Responsible Conduct of Research"), attendance at the UCI Cancer Center annual scientific retreat, an extensive series of national meetings, and regular multidisciplinary retreats. The UCI Chao Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (of which the Cancer Research Institute is the basic science arm) is an NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center. This enhances the possibilities for translational research.